The Order of the Stone (Episode)
. This episodes starts with talking about The Order of the Stone's legend 1st Scene: Treehouse Olivia to Jesse: Would you rather fight 100 zombie sized chickens or 10 chicken sized zombies? Jesse: Huh?: No, its nothing. just a psychological question. 100 Zombie-Size Chickens: I'd choose a hundred Zombie sized chickens. Not that it would be easy but it would be an abomination. : Olivia: Think about their giant feet. 10 Chicken Sized Zombies: I'd say 10 Chicken Sized Zombies. I mean I can kill them with a shovel right? ...: Olivia: This daylight sensor will work. I mean, I wouldn't leave Ruben with just nothing. Ruben Pushes the armor stand. Jesse: What? I will bring Ruben with me. Ruben climbs up a furnace. Olivia: He goes where ever you go. Jesse: Ruben is my best friend: Ruben is my best friend! : Olivia: I thought I was your best friend? : Jesse: You both are. People likes pigs: People like pigs, right? ...: : Olivia: I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Olivia: Its just that I dont want people to have more reasons to call us losers. Jesse: Who cares what people think?! '''Who cares what people think? '''We are losers: We are losers. : Olivia: I dont want that. : Jesse: Then dont be one. ...: : Olivia: Like I said, I didn't mean it. Im just nervous. Axel: HSSSSSSS Olivia: Oh no! Jesse (opens the trap door): AHH! Ruben falls from the furnace and tackles Axel Axel: Just great, now I'm gonna smell like a pig at EnderCon. Jesse: Nice Mask: '''Nice Mask. : Axel: You should have looked at your face. '''You had that comming: You know you had that comming. : Axel: Great, I gave you fun and now I'm being punnished? ...: : Axel: Great, I gave you fun and now I'm being punnished? Olivia: So, did you get the fireworks? Axel: Yeah, I got it and I have some thing for the little guy. Shows and made Ruben wear the Enderman Costume. Jesse: If he's happy, I'm happy: He looks awesome: ...: Olivia: You sure you got the fireworks. Axel: Yes. I got it. Olivia: Ok, grab your stuff and we'll meet you downstairs. Olivia and Axel exits the scene. *Free-movement mode* Chest with Shears: : Shears. Dont know when we'll need to shear some sheep. Chest with Flint n' Steel: : Flint n' Steel. Not too shabby. Ruben: : Give a roar Ruben. : Ruben: OINK! : That will do Ruben, That will do. :D Armor stand: : Someday, I will get a chance to put something on you. Gabriel Poster: : Someday, I will get a chance to meet you. EnderCon Poster: : Someday, we will win at EnderCon. Exits the treehouse: Ruben comes with Jesse and Jesse will lift Ruben out of the Treehouse. Axel: Lets roll guys. Olivia: Yeah, 'roll'. Jesse: Ok, lets go. . Axel tells them about endercon's 2 parts, and gives Ruben an enderdragon custom . Part 1 is a building contest. . Part 2 is that the winner gets to meet Gabriel himself, who's part of the order of the Stone. . They start setting up for the contest by gathering items like wood. . They come to a choice, where Jesse chooses on building an enderman, creeper, or a zombie. Also deciding on calling their group's name either The Order of The Pig, The Nether Maniacs, or The Dead Ender. . The ocelots excluding Lucas mock their group, and Petra gives the Ocelots a nether star for a beacon . The Gang start building the fireworks, and either the creeper, enderman, or zombie. . Aiden from The ocelots jealous decides to let lava pour beside their creation lighting Ruben's enderdragon custom on fire leading him to escape. . Jesse comes to a choice, where he chooses on bringing The Gang with him, or leaving them to save the sculpture. They would save the sculpture or u split up trying to find Ruben. Either way, Reuben is found. . You find Ruben, but get attacked by zombies where Jesse's sword breaks, and comes to a choice where he keeps Ruben with him, or tells him to run, but don't worry, Reuben will turn up either way. . Petra saves his life, and go into a cave, where he makes a stone sword. . They escape, and are on a bridge, where a creeper explodes letting them fall of into water. . They go back to the city, where a mysterious man wants to trade her a diamond for a wither skeleton, but scams them with lapis. . They meet up with The Gang, and try to find the mysterious man. . Jesse finds Ruben who's nearly chopped by a butcher, but is stopped by Jesse in the perfect time. . Jesse talks to Lucas, and he decides to help them. . Jesse finds this woman who looks like the mysterious man, and she winds up screaming at him. . They find the mysterious man inside the gates entering the main building at endorcon, and need tickets to enter. . They manage to enter by getting enough slime balls from the lady that shouted to make a slimeblock, and release the chickens scaring the security guard. . They find an open door, inside there's a ton of bookshelves, and potions. . They find a glowing potion, take it, and replace it with a potion that has a lever behind it. . They pull the lever opening a room, having 2 wither skulls, and the same way u make a wither except that there is a command block in the middle of the soulsand. . The mysterious man enters, and everybody hides. . He nearly discovers Olivia, where The Gang busts him. . He releases an Iron golem attacking them. . The Gang escapes, but where's Lucas? . Jesse comes to a choice where he chooses to go save Lucas, or warn Gabriel. If he saves Lucas he would be there all the time, but if he doesn't Jesse meets up with Lucas later after the chaos. . The mysterious man talks with Gabriel revealing his name is Ivor, and he wants vengeance. . He releases the Wither Storm, and throws the replaced potion. Then, Jesse throws the original, but the Wither Storm protects the command block. . Everyone is escaping including The group now consisting Gabriel going to his temple. . Jesse comes to a choice where he chooses to run with either Axel, Olivia, and Ruben or Petra, Gabriel, and Lucas. . They reunite, and enter the temple, where the wither is following them . They are forced to make a portal to the nether. . Olivia, Axel, and Ruben enter. . Petra, and Gabriel are captured by the wither, where u could save one of them, and enter in a minor fight against the wither, but enter the portal with Lucas. The one you save will appear in the next episode having the wither effect while the other one is dead. . Ivor enters, where the wither destroys the portal. . He talks about the minecarts, and Petra trying to fight the wither leaving both Gabriel and her with an unknown statuses. . He uses an invisibility potion to avoid a ghast attack. . The Gang find the minecarts, and ride them. . They get separated, Ruben and Jesse reunite, and fight a couple of ghasts. . The whole group reunites, and find the amulet looking structure in the nether and another nether portal. . They decide on either building a treehouse, or a hut. . Axel keeps on pressuring Lucas until he snapped like criticizing him for being scared when Petra was in trouble, not giving him a cookie, and overall annoying him because of Petra. . Jesse could let Lucas leave or stay. Either way he would either wake up in the morning, and get you apples if you let him leave (determinant), or stays. . The next day Lucas finds a temple, and it has the same symbol as the amulet. . They enter the temple, but Ruben gets scared running over a pressure plate leading to arrows being shot. . From their supplies they were able to create a bow and arrow, and get a perfect shot on the pressure plate, which causes the arrows to stop. (Alternative) The group used their supplies to make a fishing rod, which lands on pressure plate, which also causes the arrows to stop . They enter the temple finding a library with a ton of webs, and bookshelves. . They find an enchantment tale with a book on the top. . They read the book, and discover that Ivor was a member of The Order of The Stone. . The Gang goes upstairs into an unfinished roof, which is shaped like a mouth. . Then, Jesse puts the amulet in a pedestal. . He discovers a code made by pulling the levers. . The amulet lights up on the map of the world. . It's unknown what the positions of the light mean but it's assumed the colors of the Order of the Stone members. . With only 2 colors left the gang assumes these show the positions of them in the map red (Elegarad), and green (Magnus). . Jesse comes to a choice where he chooses to go with Axel to Magnus, or Olivia to Elegard.